Grell and Sebastian's Secret Relationship
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: Grell comes over to have a little fun with Sebastian but will he get more than what he bargained for? I suck at summaries please read and Review :3


Grell was on the hunt again for the thing he wanted most in life, the object of his affection, the reason for his existence. Yes he was after Sebastian Michealis he made his way to the Phantomhive manor he was almost overloaded with the fantasies of what he was going to do to Sebastian.

"Oh I'm going to make Sebastian finally accept my love!" he shouted as he bounced off the top of a tree and onto the roof of the mansion.

He peered through a large window then he almost fell over the side when a deep, seductive voice sounded from behind him. "Grell what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked slightly annoyed. "I came to see you Sebas-chan." Grell answered squealing and jumping towards Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his very masculine sighed and peered down at the flamboyant redhead. "Now why would you ga and abandon your job to come and see me?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. He knew exactly why Grell was here.

"I want you to accept my love Sebas-chan" Grell whispered into the taller's ear. Now anyone else would have shivered at this touch but Sebastian merely smiled and pulled Grell close.

"Oh really now." he was just inches away from kissing the redhead when we heard a child's voice call out his name. 'Dammit.' Grell thought as Sebastian pulled away gently. 'That brat always has to ruin my moments alone with Sebastian.'

"Come with me." Sebastian commanded motioning for Grell to follow him. Happily Grell complied and followed after the butler. Sebastian walked along the dark shadow covered hallway with Grell latched on to one arm and a candlestick in the other.

He arrived at Ciel's bedroom door and knocked twice. "Enter." sounded Ciel's voice in response. Sebastian told Grell to stay in the hallway. He was in and out in a matter of 10 minutes.

He and Grell began walking to the kitchen to prepare for the following day. "Sebastian?" Grell asked holding Sebastian's hand. "Yes my little rose?" Sebastian said teasingly.

"Do you like me?" he asked quietly looking away. "Of course I do Grell." Sebastian said turning to look at the shinigami. He pulled Grell close and kissed him. Grell blushed deeply letting him eyes close enjoying the moment. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him closer.

Gently Sebastian pulled away and Grell opened his eyes. "So do you want to continue this in the bedroom my dear." Sebastian purred into Grell's ear sending shivers down the shinigami's back.

All Grell could do is whimper in response. Sebastian picked Grell up, taking the whimper as a yes, and carried him bridal style into him bedroom. He swiftly opened the door and carried Grell inside.

Sebastian set Grell down so he could make himself comfortable. Sebastian smiled and then frowned when he heard Ciel call for him again. "I'll be right back," he said annoyed with the 13 year-old boy and with that statement he walked out of the room and closed the door

Grell nodded and wandered around the room. He sat on the bed and thought about what him and Sebastian were going to do when he came back. Nervously Grell took a deep breath to calm himself. He flopped on top the bed and inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

'I should get ready,' he thought sitting up and taking off his vest and shirt. He got up and stared at his half-naked body in the mirror. He picked up his shirt again ready to put back on but the sudden feeling of arms around his waist stopped him.

"Your beautiful Grell." Sebastian purred into his ear and then kissed his neck rubbing his hard member against the back of Grell's body. Grell moaned in response.

Sebastian reached around and unbuttoned Grell's pants. Grell turned around so Sebastian could reach easier. Once his pant were off Sebastian unbuttoned his tail coat and dress shirt. Now Sebastian had one of the most beautiful bodies you could imagine. Grell could only stare in amazement.

He couldn't imagine that in a few moment that it would be him making Sebastian moan and having Sebastian make him moan in return. Sebastian stepped away and started to strip for Grell who sat one the bed and enjoyed it.

After the little show Sebastian and Grell stood in only their boxers. Sebastian walked toward Grell and placed one arm around his waist and with his other hand he placed it gently on Grell's cheek kissing him softly before they both gently fell on top of the bed.

Grell laid with both of his arms pinned above him. Sebastian, being the demon he was, could do many things at one time. He kissed downwards from Grell's forehead down to his chest. He then proceeded to lick and suck Grell's nipples. Grell closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling more.

Sebastian let go of Grell's hands. He immediately went down Grell's body to satisfy the growing erection that was in his boxers. He gently and slowly pulled down Grell's boxers making the waistband go painfully slow over Grell's hard member.

Grell moaned and whimpered at Sebastian's very skilled hands as Sebastian stroked and pumped Grell's member before it vanished into his sinful moaned and groaned at the feeling of Sebastian's tongue tracing shapes and licking his member. He covered his mouth to try to muffle the moans that he was producing.

Sebastian wanted to taste Grell. He gently began to finger Grell's virgin hole. The new sensation created pleasure so good that Grell couldn't bear it anymore. He shoved his dick deep into Sebastian's mouth and came hard. Sebastian licked his lips to get every drop that had escaped his mouth.

He was breathing to hard he was afraid he might pass out. He calmed his breathing slightly. His red eyes were hazed over and filled with lust and quickly lifted up Grell's legs and hooked his ankles over his shoulders. He aligned his penis with Grell's entrance and thrusted in sharply. Grell, who was too far into the pleasure, only moaned at the penetration.

Sebastian began to rock his hips back and forth bringing Grell more pleasure. He thrusted harder and tried to go deeper without causing damage to the soft, fragile body beneath him.

"Ah!" Grell moaned and tossed his head to the side. He started to thrust back with Sebastian's thrusts. It wasn't long before Sebastian started to not care about bruising the body. He started to thrust deeper and deeper before as he lost himself in the complete bliss and warmth of Grell's body. He soon came filling the shinigami all the way. As he pulled out some followed and leaked onto the bed. Grell came again as he felt Sebastian slide out of him. He fell asleep right there on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian chuckled and covered up the shinigami with a blanket and silently left the room to prepare for the morrow.


End file.
